dr_nikolas_and_his_time_travelfandomcom-20200215-history
Salable Description
Nikolas is a scientist from Earth, which takes place in the era of 2064. The parallel universe of Earth, (Earth Z) that is ruled by zombies will be called Earth Z, which takes place in the past in the era of 2014. Nikolas is 22. His father is 42. Nikolas’ father was a brilliant man. He studied metaphysics, geology, philosophy, mathematics, and engineering. His main focus was metaphysics and how the world functioned as a whole. He began studying the change in temperature on earth, global warming, and the change in continents - how the Earth was once one massive piece of land and now it’s broken apart through earthquakes and natural disasters. He then began looking into parallel universes, and how the existence of life came to be. He questioned if there were life elsewhere and if it were possible to access in chances of one day, the world coming to an end (as he predicted) and started looking into the something called a “wormhole”. A wormhole is a theoretical passage through space-time that could create shortcuts for long journeys across the universe. Wormholes are predicted by the theory of general relativity. But be wary: wormholes bring with them the dangers of sudden collapse, high radiation and dangerous contact with exotic matter. Nikolas’ father was infatuated by this concept and was determined to find life elsewhere, in a different dimension, using this such “wormhole theory”, and became obsessed of this idea. Using his engineering background, he then created a time travel device that was capable of traveling through space and time, in hopes of seeking life elsewhere since he predicted that Earth was indeed, coming to an end… How? We find out later in the plot twist. Nikolas’ father taught everything he knows to his son, Nikolas. In hopes that maybe one day Nikolas will grow up to be just like him, and carry on the teachings that his father gave to him. Sure enough, the sun began to change colors and Nikolas’ father says to Nikolas, “it’s time”, and forces Nikolas to use the time traveling device and leave this world safely, leaving his father behind. Nikolas is devastated and distraught by this demand, but listens to his father. He then uses this time-traveling device to travel to the unknown; a parallel universe that resembles Earth in every way, shape, and form. However, something is unusual about this new planet. It seems to be undeveloped, like national landmarks and statues are not built. It looks like home, however it looks “different”. That’s because Nikolas ends up jumping to the past before there were famous landmarkings and statues like the ones he recognizes when he was growing up in that same town. As well as it seems to be empty, no life in this ghost town, but it’s home. Why? Because this planet happens to be a parallel universe in a dimensions that takes place 60 years before Nikolas’ time and happens to be ruled and over-taken by zombies. It’s the Earth Nikolas once knew, just.. Younger.